


Always The Quiet Ones

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick just wanted to pass his final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> based on the tumblr prompt: "“you and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and i’m really just trying to study over here so i’m gonna put an end to this by winning the game”

Patrick is Fed Up with a capital F and a capital U.

Patrick had come to Barnes and Nobles for some peace and quiet. Finals were next week and he desperately needed to pass them. It was stressing him out and Joe, his unhelpful roommate, had been being loud all afternoon. Joe knew fully well that he got loud when he was high, so Patrick blamed him fully, not the pot, as he had tried to protest. Patrick had tried studying over Joe's incessantly loud singing. And when Andy had arrived, Patrick had just left. He didn't exactly want to see his two best friends fucking.

When Patrick had first arrived at Barnes and Nobles, he had gotten a coffee and then made his way to a quiet corner where no one else was. It was such a relief to finally get in some study time, especially since he hadn't been able to the day before. He'd sat and opened his books, taking notes every so often for quite a while.

That is, until Pete Wentz and his gang of assholes arrived, sitting in the chairs about ten feet away. Patrick turns his head to look at the Gang of Assholes, shaking his head distastefully. Soccer team guys, rich, douche-y. Pete Wentz was the ringleader and possibly the worst, at least, from what Patrick's heard. Grudgingly, he admits to himself that Pete Wentz is just as attractive as described by girls around campus, if not more so. 

For a moment or so, it's quiet, until Patrick catches what's unmistakably the word, "Penis." The more he listens, as discreetly as possible, the more the word is said. Patrick rolls his eyes and turns back to his books, doing his best to ignore the Gang of Assholes ten feet away. It gets harder to focus as their chant of "Penis," gets louder.

When Patrick looks up again, he realizes it's just one guy saying it and then another guy saying it louder. They're playing the Penis Game, of course. Patrick listens as Pete whisper-yells "Penis!" and the guys crack up. Another whisper-yells it just a tad bit louder. It's impossible to focus on his studying now, so Patrick rises, a very bad idea set in his mind. Patrick stomps over to their group and as they turn to look up at the short gingery boy, he drops the bombshell.

"Penis!" Patrick yells loudly, lifting his head. He knows he's blushing, his cheeks are burning up, but the shocked expressions he gets in return are so,  _so_ worth it. Pete Wentz's eyes are wide, looking huge with the dark eyeliner rimming them, and Patrick may just blush a little more. It's not every day a super hot guy stares at him like he's not even real. "I win, so shut up. I'm trying to study." Patrick says haughtily, crossing his arms. A tall tanned one looks almost furious, while a guy covered in tattoos and looks as short as Patrick laughs loudly. 

Patrick starts to walk away when he hears, "Wait," He turns back, surprised. If anything, he would have expected an insult from the tall tanned one, but it's Pete Wentz, still looking a little more than awestruck. His expression morphs until he has a huge, shit-eating grin on his face and he's leaning forward. He hears one of them groan, "Here we go," and now Patrick's confused. "Are you okay?" Pete asks, still wearing that huge grin that shows off each of his oddly large teeth.

"Um-" Patrick begins, only to get cut off by a hoot of laughter from a boy with shoulder length hair.

"It's a long fall from heaven." Pete Wentz's grin, if possible, seems to get even wider as he finishes the terrible pick up line. The words sink in and Patrick begins to blush furiously from possibly the worst pick up line he's ever heard. Add in the fact that fucking Pete Wentz, the hottest guy, scratch that,  _person,_ Patrick's ever seen is  _flirting_ with him, well, you have a tomato red Patrick whose stammering out something stupid.

Patrick whips around and flees back to his chair, ignoring the laughs and the cry of, "Dude! You scared him off!" Instead, he just focuses as hard as he can on his work, still blushing madly.

He studies interruption free for a while before someone appears next to him. He looks up to see Pete Wentz and a real smile on his face, one of normal proportions. Patrick looks behind him to see his gang is gone. It's just him and Pete Wentz in the secluded area of the bookstore. "Hey," Pete greets him, shuffling his feet. He seems a little nervous, Patrick notes, if the extreme fidgeting is anything to go by. "So, I'm convinced you're like... not real." The tanned man blurts, instantly looking a little embarrassed. "I mean, like, you're incredibly cute  _and_ you yelled 'Penis' in a quiet bookstore? Like, holy crap." Pete tells him, sounding dreamy. 

Patrick feels that blush rising up again and he stammers, "I-I-Um, I just wanted to, like, study. You guys were being loud." It's not even like he ever stammers in conversation, hot guys just seem to have that effect on him. Pete laughs and scratches at his neck awkwardly. "And I'm totally real, by the way." Patrick adds, cheering himself mentally when he doesn't stutter once. "I'm Patrick. Stump."

Pete's smile grows a little wider and he says, "I'm Pete Wentz," Patrick resists the urge to say 'I know', because c'mon, that's a little creepy, "And I'm sorry we were being loud. Can I make it up to you? With coffee or dinner?" Pete asks, leaning down and placing his hands flat on the table, head right next to Patrick's. Patrick shivers and instantly considers dinner with Pete Wentz. He's definitely not an asshole, from what Patrick's seen. He seems nice enough, pretty cool, and judging by his Metallica shirt, he probably has a great taste in music. Patrick's definitely down.

"Um, okay." Patrick answers a moment later, seeing Pete's face begin to fall. He brightens up and grabs Patrick's pen. He scribbles something on Patrick's arm and when he looks at it, it's a number. Oh God, he feels faint. A hot guy just gave him his number. Is  _Pete_ even real?

"Awesome, just text me and we can work out the details. I'm thinking dinner, cutie. I really gotta go though, my friends are up front. See you then?" Pete explains all this in a hurry, then sounds hesitant, like Patrick doesn't want to go on a date with him. Patrick even ignores 'cutie', something Pete should be grateful for. Any other circumstance and the person may have ended up with a bloody nose.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." Patrick tells him. Pete beams and ruffles his hair, dashing off with a cry of, "Bye, 'Trick!" Patrick is still confused and amazed.

It's not everyday that he yells 'Penis!' in a bookstore at the top of his lungs and scores himself a date with hottest person he's ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this probably isn't the greatest but !


End file.
